


The Laughing Summer Heat

by GhostySoldier



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Character Death, Groundhog Day Loop, M/M, Oneshot, Time Loop, hinted pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySoldier/pseuds/GhostySoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Countless times have had me black out in the laughing heat like this<br/>This cycle has repeated for decades. I’d realized that a long time ago.<br/>In this kind of clichéd story, there must only be one ending.<br/>Beyond this repeating summer day, it has to exist.</p>
<p>A Pokemon twist to an infamous Vocaloid song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laughing Summer Heat

Looker sighed softly, his grey eyes looking up at the morning blue sky of Lumiose City. He ran his fingers through his scruffy dark brown hair and looked over at his friend. It was Xerosic, a red-haired scientist, formerly part of the organization known as team Flare. He smiled back at Looker and looked at the Espurr sitting in his lap, petting the psychic kitten with a smile. Looker chuckled softly and he leaned back against the lamppost, watching the clouds. It was around noon.

He looked at Xerosic again, mouth open to say something, but he saw Xerosic running into the street after the Espurr. The kitten had decided to run off and Xerosic was trying to catch it before anything bad happened. The scientist was too busy focusing on the Espurr he didn’t see the bus speeding towards him. Looker cried out, reaching out to him. “XEROSIC, LOOK OUT!” he yelled, but it was too late.

Blood spattered the pavement. Time almost seemed to go in slow motion. Xerosic’s body hit the ground, sprawled out and twisted at a horrible angle. Looker screamed in horror, but no sound came out of his mouth. Tears poured down his cheeks and he fell to his knees. His eyes were wide in shock. His friend had just died in front of him. The blood all around him was making him feel sick and dizzy. He thought he could hear someone asking if he was okay, but he couldn’t find the strength to answer. He let the dizziness consume him and the world faded to black. 

* * *

Grey eyes snapped open and a man woke up in his bed. It was Looker. He shuddered and trembled as the dream flooded through his mind. It had been just a dream, right? One glance at his Holocaster seemed to prove him right. It was around noon, only August 14. That dream had took place on the 15th, he was sure. He glanced out the window, it was still bright and sunny. He sighed and got out of bed, combing his hair and brushing his teeth before putting on clean clothes, his trademark trench coat being part of it as always. He adjusted his tie and made sure it was straight before he walked out the door.

He was walking past the Juice Shoppe when he heard that voice call out to him. He froze and looked back to see Xerosic sitting on that same bench, an Espurr in his lap. Looker gulped nervously, the dream coming back to his mind. He forced it back and faked a smile, joining him and leaning back on the lamppost. Xerosic started a conversation with him, but he wasn’t quite sure of the topic. His dream--or was it really a dream?--kept coming back to him. “...Isn’t that right, Looker?”

Looker was snapped out of his thoughts and he looked over at his friend. “Sorry?”

Xerosic sighed. “You weren’t paying attention, were you, Looker?”

Looker fidgeted and he nodded, murmuring an apology. “I’ve just had something on my mind...Don’t worry about me.”

Xerosic wasn’t too sure but he nodded. “Okay.” He leaned back and looked at the sky, smiling at the clear summer skies. He relaxed, petting the Espurr in his lap some more. Suddenly it hopped up and leapt out of his lap, running across the street. His eyes widened and he jumped up to chase after it when he felt Looker’s hand grab his wrist.

“XEROSIC NO!!” he cried out, trembling slightly. The bus sped past, and nobody was hurt. Looker breathed a sigh of relief and he murmured, “Why don’t we go home now, Xerosic? I’ll make some cookies..”

Xerosic stared at Looker in confusion for a moment, then he nodded. “Alright, friend. Let’s go..”

Looker still held onto Xerosic’s wrist, slowly moving his grip down to his hand. He led him along, taking a shortcut through Magenta Plaza where a building was undergoing construction. There was a creaking noise above them and he stopped in his tracks, but Xerosic kept going. A metallic snap rang through the air, and Looker glanced up. He froze up and opened his mouth to cry out to Xerosic, but it was too late. The metal bars being lifted by the crane fell down, one of them striking through Xerosic’s body. His scream of pain echoed through the streets. The blood stained the ground and the metal bar through his torso. Looker screamed in absolute horror, and tears streamed down his cheeks.

He felt so sick and dizzy now, and he had to stop himself from retching. His vision blurred with the tears, and he fell to his knees, covering his mouth. “Xerosic...no...no...” he murmured, and he started to pass out. Before the darkness claimed his consciousness he thought he saw something...was Xerosic _smiling..?_

* * *

Looker woke up once again in his bed...August 14th, as always. As it had been for possibly decades. He had stopped counting after the 100th loop. After some time he had figured out what was happening, after seeing Xerosic die time and time again no matter what he did to try to save him. Fatal falls, poison, bombs, bullets..something would always happen to cause his death. Looker had lost hope a long time ago. That didn’t seem to matter to whatever cosmic force was causing this time loop. He had tried staying in his bed and doing nothing, but even then he could hear Xerosic’s screams as he met his death. Every day, 12:31 on the dot was the moment Xerosic perished.

Looker just wanted this loop to end...then it came to him. Maybe _he_ was the one meant to die in this loop. He jumped out of the bed and quickly threw his clothes on, and he ran. 12:28. Maybe, just maybe, he could make it before Xerosic was hit by that bus. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He took deep breaths and tears fell down his cheeks, he was almost there, he could see the Espurr running across the road and the bus approaching. Xerosic was starting to run. If he could just make it...! Without a single word, Looker pushed Xerosic back and leapt out in front of the bus. He managed a grim smile moments before the bus slammed into him.

He could hear Xerosic’s screams of horror, he could feel the warm, crimson blood staining his clothes. He hit the pavement hard and he managed to smile again. “It’s over now for sure...” he whispered before death took him away.

Xerosic stared at Looker’s body in the road, his azure tear-filled eyes hidden behind his crimson goggles. Crimson like the blood that had been spilled. He backed up against the wall and broke down crying, before the smell of blood and the painful heat forced him to pass out.

* * *

 

Xerosic woke up with a shaky breath, and he bowed his head, clutching the sheets in his hands. “I failed again...I couldn’t save him...” he whispered. He only remembered seeing Looker die again and again for decades of the same loop. All he knew was today would be just the same..he would fail to save his friend.


End file.
